Harry Potter and the Terrorist Threat
by lordtrayus
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Second War. A new enemy has appeared, but what is their motive, and how will they be stopped? HarryGinny, RonHermione and others.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Prologue

It had been a year since the conclusion of the war with Lord Voldemort. The wizarding world was now back on track, working away to put itself at the level of power it had been before the war. The people were content under the new Ministry of Magic. Mr Weasley was doing a brilliant job of leading Wizarding Britain.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all finally completed their education after a last, peaceful year at a rebuilt Hogwarts. They had entered their Auror training, and were now on their probation. At the end of that time, they would become full Aurors.

Harry and Ginny, after a year of getting ready, were finally ready to get married, and the wedding was scheduled for a month later. And, at the wedding, Harry had promised he would tell everyone of how he had survived the explosion of Voldemort's body at the Battle of Earth, something which he hadn't told anyone for the last year.

Hermione and Ron would be getting married six months later, after they had completed their training.

McGonagall and the other staff were all still at Hogwarts, leading the school admirably.

Rita was still head of the Prophet.

The twins business was booming, and they had opened another shop at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, which was now complete with shops, cafes and other things, which was being run by the twins friend Lee Jordan and his girlfriend Alicia Spinnet.

The dragon sanctuary set up by Charlie and Ekria had taken off, and it had hundreds of visitors a day.

Fleur had given birth to a little girl, called Rika, and was now a stay at home mum.

Bill, as Head Curse Breaker for Gringotts, was paid brilliantly, and was still called upon by the Ministry to undo any caches of supplies Voldemort had set up.

Lupin, Dobby, Firenze and Grawp were all working well as their species representatives. Grawp had been responsible for a rescue package for giants, and now they were increasing in number again.

Atris was brilliant as Head of Intelligence, keeping the ministry informed of all threats.

Kale, while bored, was a very good general for the remaining garrison forces.

Ludo Bagman was a very capable Minister for Finance, while his wife, Rosmerta, was still at the Three Broomsticks.

Cho had become a model, and was the object of many young boy's affections.

Oliver was a keeper for Puddlemere United, and for England.

Sirius and Daraala, married now, fought crime together and kept the world safe.

The Order had gained new members as well since the war ended, not that there was much need for it. Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Seamus Finnigan, all probationary Aurors, had joined. Ernie Susan Bones, a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad had joined too, as had Colin Creevy, who had become one of the first Magical Scouts, who sounded out potential witches and wizards and encouraged them to come to Hogwarts.

Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet had also joined the Order.

Also, Wizangamot member Ronan, who represented the centaurs in the forest, was a member, but was very low key.

Togga, the house elf who Dobby had recruited was also a member.

The remaining Death Eaters, all five of them, were locked away. Except Borgin. As predicted, he had wormed his way out of Azkaban, using a, little known clause to get away with all he had done. Public outrage had followed, but they could do nothing. He went back to his shop as if nothing had happened. The other four were in Azkaban. Flitwick paid frequent visits to the prison to see Theodore Nott, the boy he had tried o hard to turn back to the light. While man others in the Order said that he was as bad as the rest of them, Flitwick, Hermione and Tonks believed that, while he had done some questionable things, he wasn't evil. And when questioned by Flitwick he said he couldn't remember why he had attacked Flitwick at the Battle for Earth. He said it was a blank spot in his memory.

But, the Dark Arts, though severely depleted since the war, were still present. This time, rather than as an evil entity, criminals were using the Dark Arts for their own purposes. Dozens of Dark Arts groups had sprung up, and while a minor threat, seemed to exasperate people more than Voldemort had ever managed. The biggest group was called the Syndicat, under a harsh man called Sykes.

But, it was the devious, clever leader of the Consortium who had everyone worried. Tyber Zann was a calculating criminal, and he certainly had people worried. The Ministry had been chasing him for months, and had still had no luck.

But, aside from that, the world was fine, and life was returning to normal. Britain's wizarding population was what had been before the first war, up to about 250 000 wizards, and the many new species getting equal rights made the magical world a lot bigger, and better place.

But, a new threat was on the horizon.

**So, hows that for the first chapter of the sequel? I know nothing happens, but I wanted to show everything that had happened. and keep an eye on everything mentioned. So, I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I write it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter One

The Wedding

Harry Potter, hero of the Second War and Auror in training, watched as Hermione tried to defuse the potentially lethal situation.

It was lunchtime in the Ministry of Magic canteen. The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office leader, one Willy Woodroy, was glaring daggers at Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Office member Benjy Warick. This time there had been a bust up at the paypoint, as Willy said Benjy deliberately spilled coffee down him and Benjy insisted that Wily had stolen the last piece of lemon meringue pie to spite him. Now Hermione was trying to diffuse the situation before the food went flying. Seamus Finnigan sat down beside him.

"Have I missed much?"

"Not yet. Hermione should just let them get on with it then we can all get on with our lives." Harry said.

Then with a large clang, Spaghetti Bolognese and Vanilla cake shot into the air, followed closely by mince and tatties and lemon meringue pie. Hermione shrieked and Disapparated out of the way as the food landed where she had been a second before.

She sat down next to Harry, shaking her head.

"Like children." She complained, pulling her plate of mince towards her and attacking a doughboy.

"So Harry mate, all set for the weekend?" Seamus asked.

Harry smiled nervously.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'll be glad to have Mrs Weasley stop fussing all over us all the time."

Hermione snorted.

"Count your blessings. We have to endure her for another six months."

Harry laughed, as Ron and Ginny came in. They took one look at Benjy and Willy fighting, got their food and sat down beside them.

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, while Ron did the same to Hermione.

"Look. I could do anything I put my mind to. Except break that pair up." Hermione complained.

Ron smiled as Sirius came in, looking tired. Daraala came in behind him, talking fluently with Susan Bones.

"Hey you lot." Sirius said, ignoring the combatants and tucking into some soup.

"Hi. Who would have thought that lot would get on so well?" Ron asked, indicating Daraala and Susan.

"Yeah. The pair of them are going out to the theatre next Friday." Sirius said.

Harry looked at the others, got their nod then turned to Sirius.

"Go to Lupin's."

Sirius shot him a dirty look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know full well what that's supposed to mean. I remember the last time she left you alone." Mr Weasley, the Minister for Magic said, sitting down beside them.

"Poor woman came back to find you lying drunk on the floor, the curtains on fire and the kitchen swimming in water." Harry said.

"Shut it. I'd had a bad day."

Hermione snorted.

"A bad day? What was bad about it? You'd had to come into work an hour early then got locked out of the office during the fire alarm."

"Like I said a bad day."

Daraala and Susan sat down, and they were joined by two more Aurors in training, Parvati Patil and Padma Patil.

"They're still at it." Daraala said with a sigh, helping herself to a roll.

"They say I should go to Lupin's when you're out."

Daraala looked at him.

"They say you should go to Lupin's?"

"Yeah."

"Nice of them. I want you to go to Azkaban."

The table burst into laughter, while Sirius looked sour.

"nice. My own wife turns against me."

"No bloody wonder after the mess you made last time. I do not want to come back from Starlight Express to find the house in ruins again."

Sirius harrumphed.

"You make one mistake…"

Harry shook his head, and then turned to Daraala.

"Got your dress yet?"

She had been trying for the last year to get a dress for the wedding, and still hadn't succeeded.

"Yep, got it last night. Sirius said if I didn't hurry up and get one he'd make me go naked."

She threw him a dirty look.

"I would like it." He said defensively.

"That's what worries me."

Susan shook her head.

"I cant wait to be rid of mum fussing all over us!"

"She's only doing that because she cares." Mr Weasley said.

"I know she means well, but shes driving me nuts. Every time we go up to the school she's onto us. Drives me mad."

"She only wants her second wedding to be a success." Seamus said.

"And the rest. She organised ours." Sirius said, shaking his head in futility.

"And Bill's." Mr Weasley said.

"And Charlie's." Hermione added.

"And Fred's." Harry put in.

"And George's." Ron finished.

"And the only one that went mildly wrong was Charlie's." Ginny moaned.

"That wasn't your mothers fault. Dobby gave the location of the church to the minister. He just told him the wrong church." Mr Weasley smiled.

"Poor Dobby. He looked as though he was going to die of fright when mum started on him." Ron giggled.

"Voldemort would have died of fright if your mother had started on him. I remember her in last year. She might have been less strict than McGonagall, but she was a right evil old witch when she got going." Seamus complained.

"He hem." Mr Weasley coughed pointedly, throwing a look at Seamus.

"Oops. Sorry boss."

"That's quite alright. Just make sure she never hears you."

Parvati smiled reminiscently.

"It's what she did to Zachrias Smith when he called her a pig. That was great fun."

Harry laughed.

"Her finest hour. Cornered the sod in the Entrance Hall and let loose with a massive barrage of spit, curses and swearing."

"Even McGonagall didn't want to stop her." Ginny said.

"She probably knew it would most likely get her killed, so she stayed out of it." Padma supposed.

"Coward." Another voice said.

They turned to see the white haired Head of Ministry Intelligence, Atris. She was followed as ever, by her red haired deputy.

"Hello Atris." Harry said.

"Hello dear. This is my deputy, Brisha Eir."

The woman was small, red haired and had vivid green eyes. She wore a lot of make up, but that only added to her beauty.

"Hello."

Mr Weasley didn't like the look on Atris' face.

"What is it?"

"I think you had better see this. You lot too."

Taking a wistful look at their lunch, the Auror's stood. They watched as Lupin, Dobby, Firenze and Ronan, who was the Wizengamot member for the Forbidden Forest, entered.

"You can finish ours if you want." Harry said as they passed.

"Don't mind if we do."

And with that, the Aurors were taken to the Intelligence offices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Intelligence was in a new wing, on the same floor as the Minister's office. It was wide and spacious, as Intelligence did a lot of work that required a lot of paperwork. They were led into Atris' office, a wide, well furnished room, with a deep purple carpet and bright orange walls.

"This was just delivered." Atris said.

She held in her hand a video tape.

"Who's it from? One of the Dark Arts groups?" Daraala asked.

While not an Auror, she had crossed swords with some of the smaller groups in Magical Law enforcements, while Sirius and his Auror's took on the larger groups such as Tyber Zann's Consortium, Sykes' Syndicat, Kang's Exchange and some others. However, thanks to the help of Magical Law Enforcement, a large group by the name of the Cartel, had been disbanded, its leaders arrested and its assets seized a month ago.

"Afraid not. We know their style. And they don't make terrorist threats."

She put the video into the recorder, and pressed play. The Auror's, the two Intel members and the Magical Law Enforcement lot watched it with the Minister.

A woman appeared on the screen. She had raven black hair, yellow eyes and a blazing expression.

"Who's she?" Seamus asked.

"You're about to find out." Brisha said in distaste.

The person started speaking.

"I am Idalma. You people took my husband from me. Your relentless war mongering got the only one I ever cared about killed. All because of your stupid war with Voldemort. No more. From now on, I am going to make you pay. That is why I will launch a terrorist attack on an undisclosed target soon. You will all know my pain. Do not worry. I am not a suicide bomber. I will merely make you suffer for what you've made me suffer. That is all."

The video stopped. Mr Weasley looked up at Atris.

"Is she serious?"

"I'd say so."

"But it could be a hoax. Remember that one we got last year from the guy who threatened to drown Devon in tons of custard."

"Oh, he was serious Sirius. He just couldn't get the right consistency for his custard. Daraala's lot brought him in and gave him two months in Azkaban for inappropriate cooking and threatening the government." Atris said.

"She sure seemed serious." Hermione stated.

"We're taking every possible precaution. And we're working tirelessly to try and find out if she's a hoax or not." Brisha said.

"Well, what if she isn't? What do we do?" Harry asked.

"Obviously we have to protect the public. Use the computer system Atris."

The Ministry Information Computing Electronic Research Facility, of MICREF, of Mice for short, had been set up the year before, with the intention of holding information on every magical being in Britain. It was still relatively new, but people were growing to rely on it more and more.

"We already have. We cant find any mention of this Idalma."

Daraala looked at her in concern.

"None?"

"None. We don't know who the hell she is. All we know is, she's made a threat against the government and seems to be quite serious about pulling it off."

Mr Weasley frowned.

"We don't want a panic starting. I'll need to ask Rita to keep her mouth shut until we get this under control."

"We're working tirelessly." Atris said.

"What else can we do?" Hermione asked.

"Dad could declare a state of emergency." Ginny suggested.

Mr Weasley shook his head sadly.

"Afraid not. That will just cause a massive panic. I do not want the public screeching out claims of the Dark Arts being back full time."

"So what? We're doing it to save lives!" Harry protested.

"If only it were that simple Harry. Yes we would be. However, a state of emergency will just make people band together for protection. They would have to deal with something they've not had to deal with for a year: fear of a resurgent Dark Arts, and the fact that people could be killed by them. True, they know about the various groups, but they know that as long as they aren't unified, they aren't a threat at all. But someone like this Idalma would just make them panic."

Parvati hissed.

"But that wont stop you from declaring one!"

"Two problems Parvati. The first, is that to a terrorist, people banding together will be a sublime target. Look at what Voldemort did to those cities when the war ended. And the second is, that the vote would need to go through the Undersecretary's, who would not allow me to declare a state of emergency."

Harry growled. While they knew, and trusted, a fair few members of the Undersecretaries, the majority couldn't be trusted.

"It's all because of that stuck up French tart!" Hermione said viciously.

They all looked at her in surprise.

"Now now Hermione. Zut is the Veela Representative. True, she may be a right royal pain, but that cant be helped. The problem is, she doesn't like me because I refused her when she wanted to sleep with me. So, everything I want passed, she uses her Veela powers and convinces Crom, Ragnok and Indimus, the Ogre, goblin and Human reps, to vote against me, and because Beatrice, the Hag rep, is in love with Crom, she votes against me as well. Thus, I lose."

Harry sighed.

"Bloody politics."

"I agree Harry."

"You're the one who wrote the new constitution!"

"Yes, but I didn't expect Zut to be on the board did I? I actually wanted Fleur to take the job, but she was pregnant with Rika, and then she decided to become a full time mum."

Harry sighed.

"So what do you want us to do?" Atris asked.

"I want you to try and find out who this Idalma is and try to find out if she's for real. If not, we'll explain all this off as a drill. If not, then we'll have to adjust everything. You can tell Kale to try and do something, just make sure that whatever he does doesn't come through either the Wizengamot or the Undersecretaries."

"Why don't you do it through your Stabilisation Powers?" Ernie asked.

The Stabilisation Powers had been granted to the Minister for Magic at the conclusion

of the war, to try and help rebuild the wizarding world all the quicker.

"Because at the moment I've been passing a fair few laws with them. The Wizengamot is beginning to see me as a dictator who is using his powers to pass laws without having to go through them first. All it needs is one clever Wizengamot leader to bring up the issue of a Vote of No Confidence, then all he'll need is to get approval of one Undersecretary before it becomes to the vote. Zut will approve that, and then I'll be in trouble."

Harry sighed. Politics weren't for him.

"So, we all have our plans. And I have a speech to write before the weekend, or my wife will kill me. So, let's get to it, and god help us if this female's serious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week passed without peril, and the terrorist threat wasn't acted on. Atris was still using Intelligence to try and find out who Idalma was, but they had had no such luck, so she had reduced the threat warning from critical to severe. The Ministry Defence Corps, under Atris' lover Kale, was on high alert, but with nothing to worry them, Harry could turn his attention to something a lot more interesting: marrying the girl of his dreams. His wedding was the next day. But for now they had to deal with the stag night. All of the men from the Order were going out, with a stern warning from their others halves that if they came in drunk, they would suffer. The warning was especially appropriate for Bill, because Fleur had warned that if he came in and woke up Rika she would personally feed him to a chimera. So, it was with a light, if foreboding mood, that Harry went on his stag night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was nervous. Tomorrow, her and Harry would be getting married. But before that, she had to survive tonight. Her hen night. She hoped she didn't feel the affects in the morning. So, with that, she went to her hen night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the morning after the night before. Harry had a splitting headache. Ron, who hadn't been drinking so he could annoy everyone else, came crashing into the living room of the small flat they shared with Hermione and Ginny.

"Ready for the big day buddy?" Ron shouted happily.

Harry shot him a venomous look.

"Who else have you woken up with your loud noises?"

"Everyone. Except Bill. I don't fancy going one on one with Fleur. Not after what she did to Fatale."

"Coward." Harry said, holding his pounding head.

"Nearly everyone's got a hangover. Even mum."

"So who doesn't except you, you swine that you are?"

"McGonagall. She had an upset stomach."

Ron put breakfast on a tray and brought it over to Harry. Then, he dropped it. On purpose. The loud noise further affected Harry's massive headache.

"Ron!" Harry pleaded.

Then Harry saw what Ron had in his hand. The Hangover Potion, which would get rid of your hangover in minutes.

"Give it to me Weasley, and I might convince my wife to be to spare you."

Ron smiled and threw it to Harry, who gratefully drank it. By the time he had finished his breakfast his hangover was gone.

"Bet you didn't wake Hermione up like that." Harry snarled as he cleaned away the dishes.

"Damn right I didn't. She has weapons that you cant even imagine mate."

"Oh yes I can. They're the same as Ginny's."

Hermione appeared, looking pained.

"Where are the hangover cures?" she pleaded her fiancé.

"I just gave the last one to Harry." Ron said.

Hermione shot him a poisonous look, then vanished.

"Oh oh." Ron said sadly.

"Now you're in for it."

"Come on mate. It's my job to get you to this bloody wedding, and if I fail that, every woman in the Order will be after me."

Harry laughed, then followed his friend from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was chaos. People were running around getting dressed for the wedding and preparing for the big bash after it, where Harry would finally reveal how he had survived the final battle with Lord Voldemort. While Harry and Ron got dressed in their dress robes, as neither of them had wanted to wear suits, Hermione and Ginny got into their dresses.

Ginny's dress was deep violet, and was embroidered with gold lace. Hermione's was pink and embroidered with silver. Mrs Weasley, her hangover gone, rushed about, making sure everyone was ready. The wedding was about to go into full swing when Harry and Ron arrived in their dress robes, Harry in robes of emerald and Ron in ones of deep blue. The guests were already there, those from work and those from the Order, and other friends that they had made over the years. The priest, a slow, old, doleful man, was standing at his podium, sleeping until it was time to begin. Harry walked towards the altar where Mr and Mrs Weasley were standing.

"Nervous Harry?" Mr Weasley asked.

Harry smiled meekly. Yes, he was nervous, and didn't trust himself not to throw up.

"Calm down dear. This is you and Ginny we're talking about. You've finally made it. All you need to do is say two little words, and it'll all be over." Mrs Weasley soothed fondly.

"Yeah, leave all the worrying to mum." Ron said with a grin.

"I've already worried about it all, but we have everything we need, except the bride herself." Mrs Weasley said happily.

She kissed Harry on the cheek, patted Ron on the shoulder and led her husband to their seats. The rest of the Weasley's, who Harry had met at Bill's wedding, were all there, beaming. Rika, Harry's soon to be niece, was wearing a tiny gold dress and was being talked to by her mother. Harry looked around the church, seeing all their friends and family members. Even Rita Skeeter was there, having taken time off from her busy editorial schedule. Comrades from the Order and from the various rebellions had all turned up for the wedding.

"Calm down Harry. Christ, you've faced death right in the face! You went one on one with the greatest Dark Wizards known to man! And you killed them! Surely you can get through your own wedding!" Ron shouted.

"At the moment I'd rather go up against Voldemort again." Harry said nervously.

He was feeling very nauseous. He'd never been so nervous. As he waited and worried, he caught himself wishing people who had died in the war could be here. Hagrid, Neville, Dumbledore, his parents, they were all missing this. He pulled himself together. The losses still hurt but he was ready for them now.

Then, the music began. Harry swallowed his fears and looked towards the door with the rest of the church.

The doors opened to reveal Ginny. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was done elegantly, she was dressed in violet and seemed to hold herself differently than she normally did. Harry's mouth dropped. He knew she was beautiful, of course he did, but not his beautiful.

Behind her, Hermione didn't look so bad herself.

Ginny came up to the altar and gave Harry a nervous but beautiful smile.

"You look like you're going to throw up." She whispered.

"Not anymore. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Hermione smiled at them and then went to stand beside Ron.

The priest stood up, wheezing as he did so.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley. May the ring bearer please come forward."

Hedwig swooped down from above, the rings attached to her legs. Harry took them off, and she fluttered over to sit on Mrs Weasley's shoulder.

The two exchanged vows, Harry's eyes never coming off of his beloved. Then, the priest got to the part that really mattered.

"Do you Harry James Potter, take the Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I do."

"And do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take the Harry James Potter, to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Ginny smiled.

"I do."

"So, it is with the power vested in me that I pronounce you both husband and wife."

And with that, Harry kissed his wife. They had made it! She returned his kiss, and then broke apart as the applause started.

"Now you cant get rid of me." Harry muttered.

"Like I'd want to."

With a smile, he kissed her again, and they went to the reception.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception was a great success. There was eating, drinking, dancing and singing as they all socialised with each other. Harry couldn't wait for it to end, when he and Ginny would be away on their honeymoon to the Bahamas. But first they had to get through the speeches, and Harry had to reveal how he had survived the final battle.

First, Mr Weasley did his, followed by Sirius. Mrs Weasley did hers, and she was followed up by Ron and Hermione. And then, all eyes turned to Harry. Now, he had to reveal how he had survived.

He stood up and smiled at them all.

"So, now you all want to know how I survived the final battle."

All eyes were fixed on him, especially the ones who had been at the final battle.

"Well, here goes. Well, as you all know, I was doing it one on one with Voldemort. Hermione used the last of her Phoenix powers to create a nexus of energy that gave me the strength I needed to finish off Voldemort. My power forced his wand to churn up all the people he and his goons had killed. They all swooped down on him, my spell hit his wand, it disintegrated and the spell hit him. He was dead. His body fell, but the power inside him was suddenly released. All his magic came bursting out of his body in a massive explosion that wiped out the last of his Inferi and the other creatures he had serving him, and made the enemy surrender. The blast shot out from his body and would have killed you all if you hadn't found ways to protect yourselves."

McGonagall was growing impatient.

"Get on with it!"

Harry smiled, as he watched the audience. They were hanging on to his every word.

"Alright already. Well, the blast went outwards, and I don't know, I just sort of, disappeared. God knows what happened. One minute I was in Hogwarts, the next I was somewhere totally different. I was in the middle of a desert somewhere. I knew I hadn't Disapparated, because I know what that feels like. I still don't know what I did. So I was cut off from everything else, dehydrated in a desert who knows where, and I didn't have a clue how I got there. I fainted. It was so hot, and I hadn't had any water and I was tired from all the fighting. I remember a woman coming. I could never wake up, I think she must have drugged me, but she had to fight to get me out. That was all I knew for a week. When I woke up I was in some fluid stuff. I conked out again, then I woke up again, I was lying in a hospital in London. It was a muggle hospital, and I think whoever saved me did that on purpose so no one would recognise me. I know because the woman who was there was the same woman who treated Ginny after she was stabbed. She nursed me back to health, and then said I could go free. So, I timed it so that I would get to the castle at exactly the same time as McGonagall was making her speech. So, I waited, and then went back home to you lot."

Silence followed these words.

"Who do you think the woman was Harry?" Firenze asked.

"Don't know. All I know is that she got me out of the desert, into that stuff, and got me into the hospital. I don't know who she was, but I've got a feeling I know her. What little I could hear of her voice seemed familiar."

"So, you kept us waiting that much longer just so you could surprise us?" Mrs Weasley asked, flaring up at once.

"No, so I could let you know that I was real and not an illusion." Harry said hastily.

She calmed down, but still gave him a dirty look.

And with that, the dancing started again. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Ready to get out of here?"

She snorted.

"I'm ready to get out of these clothes. After that I'm open to suggestions."

"Well, I can help with both of them." He said mischievously.

And so, the two of them left the reception, while everyone was dancing. With a wave from the Weasley's they Disapparated out and got ready for their honeymoon.

**So, thats how he survived. sorry it took so long. I didnt know how he survived myself. And Im sorry if it disappointed anyone. Next chapter will be up soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Two

Honeymoon

Harry watched from the balcony of their hotel room as the sun rose. It shone over the white buildings, onto the blue sea and onto the swimming pool in the forecourt below. Ginny came out onto the warm balcony behind him.

"You're up early." She said, sidling up to him.

"I wanted to see if you'd follow me like you used to." Harry said.

"I still feel the cold in my lungs from very time I had to go and get you in from the bloody Astronomy Tower." She complained.

"I never asked you to follow me up there." Harry said, turning towards her.

"Yes, but as you know full well, I cant sleep without you beside me anymore."

Harry grinned.

"Addicted are you?"

"Watch it Potter."

Harry looked at her.

"You cant say that anymore. You're one now too."

Ginny smiled.

"Yes, but I'm keeping my maiden name too aren't I? I'm now Mrs Ginny Weasley Potter."

Harry smiled.

"Don't know why you bother myself. Everyone knows who you are nowadays."

"That's only because I'm now married to the man who killed Lord Voldemort."

Harry kissed her again.

"No it isn't! You're the one who killed Bella. Voldemort's mistress. You're the Mistress Murderer."

Ginny growled.

"I about killed Rita when she let them publish that."

"It wasn't her fault. She was at the dentist that day."

"I was still angry."

Harry kissed her again, and then noticed how barely clad she was.

"Get inside you. I don't want some scumbag ogling my new wife."

She rubbed his arm.

"You should consider it a compliment that someone might like the look of your wife." She said playfully.

"Not when I had to get hit by god knows how many curses, lose the love of the people I cared about and everything else that happened to get you."

Ginny winced.

"I apologised for that. For making everyone believe you had cheated on me."

"It wasn't just that. And now look. You and Cho get on brilliantly. I still remember the time it was your girl's night out. Very bad for the morale of the new students seeing their teachers drunk like that. Was a bad image for the Minister for Magic too. His wife, daughter and his daughters in law to be all roaring drunk. Wasn't good for the image of the Chosen One either."

Ginny shot him a poisonous look, and he started to laugh.

"Swine. Now dear, I seem to recall the advice my dear brother gave you. Use this two weeks holiday to get three things done. Sun, sea and shag…"

"I think I can manage that."

With that he lifted up his wife and took her back inside to fulfil part three of the prescription.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first week passed smoothly, the two doing nothing more than Ron's prescribed three activities. It was on the second day of the second week that Harry was aroused by Ginny.

"Sweetheart."

He looked across the pool to see three reporters. Even now, a year and a bit after the defeat of Voldemort, the press were still after them.

"Cant they leave us alone?" Harry asked tiredly, rolling over to let the sun get onto his front.

Ginny however, was not going to let reporters interrupt her honeymoon. Fixing her pink bikini, she stood up and walked towards them. They started gesturing excitedly when she approached.

"Mrs Potter, how are you finding the Bahamas?" one asked.

Ginny snarled.

"Look. I'm on holiday. I'm also on my honeymoon. So, if you do not want to find out why the press labelled me the Mistress Murderer, I suggest you leave."

Another reporter came forward, smiling.

"How long are you staying?"

She suddenly grabbed his arm and wrenched it around behind him. Everyone in the pool stopped splashing about to watch.

"Get lost." She intoned.

"We'll report you." Another reporter said.

"For what? You the ones doing the harassing. Now clear off!"

The three reporters ran out of the hotel, cursing as they went. Ginny went back to her sun bed and lay down.

"Well done." Harry said with a smile.

"Well I didn't see you stirring yourself to help." Ginny said mischievously.

Harry propped himself up on one elbow.

"Well, let's see what else I can help with."

He then headed back to the room.

Ginny smirked. She would have to pay those reporters extra. She knew she could get him to do it any time she wanted, but she liked insulting his manhood. It made the chase more interesting. Smiling, she followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their honeymoon had come to an end, and it had been just what the doctor had ordered. They had followed Ron's orders, and the two were more passionate than ever before. And as Ginny had predicted, it had been better when she made the chase worthwhile. That was until Harry found out about it and threw her in the pool. She would have to think up some appropriate revenge for that one. They headed back to Britain, ready to get back to their Auror training, which was coming to an end and they only needed to fulfil their practical exam before becoming full time Aurors and get ready for the wedding of Ron and Hermione.

But things were about to go from perfect for the happy couple to barely manageable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived back in Diagon Alley one sunny afternoon. Madam Rosmerta had taken over the bar, along with the Three Broomsticks, and was currently looking for someone to take over the Leaky Cauldron so she could return to her own pub.

Rosmerta looked up from the glass she was filling to see the happy bronzed couple enter the door.

"Oh hello you pair!"

Totally ignoring her customers, she came out from behind the bar and enveloped them both in a tight hug.

"How are you both? Did you enjoy your honeymoon?"

Harry grinned at her.

"Yeah. Apart from the reporters." He snarled.

"Oh, I told them to lay off." Rita said as she entered.

"Yes but unfortunately they aren't immune to bribes." Harry said, throwing a dirty look at his wife.

"Ginny! I'm surprised at you!"

Rita and Rosmerta started to laugh.

"So, you followed our advice then?" Hermione asked as she entered with Ron.

"Yep."

"It was your idea I take it?" Harry asked his friend, who grinned.

"Course."

Ron cuffed her in the head.

"What have you been teaching my sister?" he demanded.

"Nothing she didn't know already." Hermione said playfully.

"Damn right about that." Harry whispered into his wife's ear.

Ginny giggled.

"Are you corrupting my daughter Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked as she wrapped him and Ginny in a hug.

"She's already the most corrupted of the lot." Fred said from the doorway, closely followed by George.

"Very true." Atris said as she and Kale entered.

"What is this? A day off?"

"It's our get together lunc Harry dear! We just scheduled it so we would be here when you pair got back." Mrs Weasley said with a laugh.

"Molly's idea, not ours." McGonagall said as she brought the rest of the staff who were in the Order.

Harry suddenly jerked his head around.

"Harry? What is it?" Trelawney asked.

Then a massive blast ripped apart Diagon Alley.

**Oh god! Now what? Hope you liked this chapter. I know its not that long, but it wasnt meant to be. Hope you liked the honeymoon and the return to form. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Three

Everywhere

Harry and the others rushed out of the Leaky Cauldron, to see Flourish and Blotts, and the two shops beside it, smoking, flames and smoke billowing out from inside, while people lay unmoving on the ground.

"Rosmerta, get the Ministry here now!" Hermione barked.

It was a spectacular return to form. After a year's absence, death had come back to the world big time.

Hermione rushed forward and started to take control of the situation, hastily erecting barriers as Harry, Ginny, Ron and others started to push people away, isolating the disaster area. Hermione was shouting to make herself heard over the din as people cried and screamed, shocked by what had happened. Fire was still flowing out of the shop, and Harry struggled to come to terms with it. It had been a year since there had been such outright slaughter. Now, people were dead and they didn't know who was behind it. Harry glared at a reporter as they took pictures of the scene, but was interrupted by Rita who started shouting at the reporter and the arrival of Mr Weasley, Sirius and Magical Law Enforcement members.

"Get those people out of here now!" Sirius yelled, taking charge.

Hermione looked at him in thanks, then she started yelling at people to go home. People were yelling in pain, loss and confusion as Harry, furious started forcing back the throng as they tried to get a closer look at what had happened. He'd had enough. He pointed his wand in the air and let off several firecrackers. The crowd stopped clamouring.

"We cant do our jobs with you people here. So, unless you want to have a sleep over at Azkaban with the few remaining Death Eaters, get out of here!" he yelled.

The crowd did as instructed, leaving as the Ministry further isolated Diagon Alley. The Order members would stop people from entering Diagon Alley while the Ministry attended to the bombing. Atris was looking sickened as Harry and the others walked up to her.

"Looks like Idalma was serious." She said quietly.

"And we couldn't stop her." Brisha said, looking shaken.

Kale had arrived with a squad of centaur troopers, and he deployed them to look for anything suspicious.

"You're sure its her?" Hermione asked.

"She's the only one who's made any threats, and she did warn that it would happen soon. We could have stopped her…" Atris moaned.

"No you couldn't Atris. We couldn't find out anything about her, but even if we had we probably couldn't have stopped her anyway. Terrorists are normally very determined." Mr Weasley said.

"True." Sirius sighed as people entered the building.

"How many dead do you reckon?" Rita asked nervously.

"God knows. All I know is that we need to find out. How long can you sit on this?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Not until tomorrow if that's what you're asking."

"Bugger."

The people came out and reported to Sirius, determined but sad.

"I'm afraid it's over twenty sir. Twenty eight in Flourish and Blotts alone."

Sirius frowned when another man came up to him.

"Sixteen dead sir."

Then a last man came up to him.

"Twelve dead sir."

Mr Weasley closed his eyes in remorse.

"fifty six dead. Terrible."

Then he looked at everyone assembled.

"Right! Atris, Brisha find out who did this! Sirius, Daraala, get this place sorted out! Kale keep soldiers here until further notice! Ginny, Hermione, wait for the post mortem and find out who the families were and then go and tell them the news! Harry, Ron, go to Knockturn Alley and find out if Borgin had anything to do with this! I know its illegal discriminating against him just because he was a Death Eater, but he's the only one apart from this Idalma and the groups that could manage this! Parvati, Seamus, try to find out which groups would do this! Go! Find out who did this, and then bring them in! Go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ron were back in action. The two of them were back to fighting evil once again. Entering Knockturn Alley, they headed towards Borgin and Burkes. Borgin had been arrested at the end of the war, but using a very clever lawyer he had wormed his way out of Azkaban using a little known clause that allowed him to say that the Ministry was persecuting against him. Since then, Borgin had returned to work, and was still supplying Dark Arts goods to wizards. Harry had been wanting to get him for something since the war ended, but they opportunity still hadn't presented itself. However, Harry burst into the shop, making the wheezing shop keeper jump. Borgin's eyes widened in fear of the one who had killed his master, but he put on his salesmen's face and greeted them with a smile.

"Auror Potter. Auror Weasley. What can I do for you on this fine day?" he said silkily.

"You can tell us if you organised the bomb that just blasted apart part of Diagon Alley." Harry snarled.

Borgin was taken aback, and that proved to Harry that the Death Eater didn't know anything.

"I don't know anything about that." he said earnestly.

"Any idea who does have a hand in it then?" Ron demanded.

"No! I don't know anything!" Borgin screeched.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Remember Borgin. The people want to see all Death Eaters dead or locked up. You aren't. Make one false move, and we'll fix that oversight. Come on Ron."

And with that Harry and Ron left the shop. Harry was sure he could hear Borgin wheezing in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived back at the Ministry to find it in an uproar as they tried to deal with all sorts of calls about the bombing. They rushed up to the Intelligence office, to tell Atris and Brisha to remove Borgin from the list of suspects. They entered to find them deep in a heated conversation with the head of Magical Catastrophes. Brisha turned to face them.

"Harry! There you are! I know this isn't the most ideal time, but we've found Zann. In a small farm near the M8."

Harry smiled at her.

"Well, let's go and find him then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, Ron, Parvati and Seamus burst down the door to the house, and saw Tyber Zann emerge from a doorway. He was a tall man, dressed in a leather jacket and had long white hair, with two long thin scars across his face. He smiled at them.

"Welcome."

Zann was the biggest pain out of the Dark Arts groups as he was cold, calculating and ruthless. He knew how to play people to get what he wanted.

"Zann. You're under arrest." Harry said.

Zann rolled his eyes. It was this arrogance that caused him to annoy Harry so much.

"If this is about the bombing, you're barking up the wrong tree. I had nothing to do with it, and neither did any of the other groups."

"No, but thanks for clearing that up for us. You're under arrest for murder, treason, disturbing the peace, extortion and a whole list of other crimes I can think of." Harry snarled.

Zann smiled, then turned towards his window, where two extra Aurors, intended to catch him by surprise, leapt in. Zann calmly raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra Duo_."

The two green spells hit the men, dropping them to the floor. Yet another crime.

"Get him." Harry snarled, and the four leapt at him.

Zann smiled at them.

"Must we do this every time we meet Potter? You know the drill. You attack, I escape. Because, as always you've forgotten…"

"Bugger." Harry swore, when a whip crashed into him, sending the four Aurors to the floor.

"…Silri." Zann finished.

Harry looked up at Zann's lethal bodyguard. A formerly beautiful woman, she had been corrupted by power. Her skin was grey and sunken. She had black hair and cold, black eyes. And in her hand she had a whip, one tendrilled, not unlike Maleval's and Lumiya's.

Knowing the four wouldn't get up anytime soon, Zann and Silri escaped. Harry waited to get the feeling back in his legs, as Silri's spell removed all the blood in them, then got to his feet.

"Call it in." he said miserably.

The Ministry had been chasing Zann for months, and they still couldn't catch him.

Then Brisha appeared.

"Escape again did he?"

"Yeah. After killing two folk."

Brisha looked at the bodies in remorse.

"Oh well. But I have news. We know who did the bombing."

"Who?" Parvati demanded.

"Come and we'll show you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all in Atris' office. Mr Weasley had gathered the Undersecretaries and the Auror commanders. Atris put the video into the recorder and Idalma once again appeared on the screen.

"You were warned. I told you I would attack. Now hear this. It will continue. Your Ministry will be consumed in fire and blood until you meet these three demands: one, you will put one hundred thousand galleons in a case and leave it at a hotel. I will find it eventually. Two, you will stand down as Minister for Magic. And three, you will call for an election so that the government will not be dominated by the Order of the Phoenix. You have two days."

Atris turned it off.

"Doesn't want much does she?"

Zut leaned back.

"What do we do?" she asked.

She was beautiful, as the Veela were, with long silvery hair. The only thing that detracted from her appearance was a long nose that gave her a snooty expression.

Ragnok, a short harsh goblin, looked at them.

"We give her what she wants. We can do nothing less. Or she will just continue her attacks."

Lupin shook his head.

"We wont give in to her. We will not be seen as cowards who can be bullied into anything someone wants us to do."

Harry nodded.

"All we can do is try to find her before she does anything else. Brisha, do you have the list of targets?"

She nodded.

"I've already given them to General Kale. Troops are going to all possible locations."

Firenze came forward.

"If a terrorist wants to attack, they'll attack. Nothing can stop them. Look at Voldemort."

Hermione looked at Firenze.

"We wont let it get that far."

Mr Weasley smiled.

"Of course we wont. So, we're clear for two days. Let's use that two days to try and hunt her down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So it began. They began looking in all records to try and find Idalma, and prepare for what she would do next. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were going over a list of old missing persons, when Sirius appeared, looking flustered.

"We need to go to Nottingham Forest. Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived to a grisly site. The entire herd was dead, their bodies maimed and sliced apart. It was something none of them had seen in a long time. Harry blanched at seeing such ferocity again.

"Who did this?" Hermione asked as she knelt down beside one body.

"We don't know. Idalma seems to be only one woman, so it cant be her." Sirius said as he checked the time of death with the ME.

"We haven't seen this sort of thing in a while." Ginny said as she traced one mark with her gloved hand.

Then, abruptly, she swore.

"Sirius!"

As it was a massacre, this belonged to the Auror's until further notice. And it looked like it was about to stay with them.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Look familiar?"

Sirius looked at the scar she was pointing to. By the looks of things it had ripped apart the poor centaur's ribcage. Harry shivered as he recognised the face. It was Marion, who had helped unify the centaurs and had fought at the Battle of Earth.

"That is a werewolf cut." Firenze said dolefully.

As the people belonged to him, he had to be here to pay respects.

Harry shook his head.

"They're accepted now. They don't need to do this."

Hermione looked at him pityingly.

"Things are changing Harry. Maybe these werewolves don't like it the way they are."

Firenze looked at his fallen comrades sadly.

"Sad souls. We will find whoever did this."

Sirius swore.

"Looks like we're back to the good old days when werewolves are the enemy. This is not going to give someone a good day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley looked at them stonily.

"You're sure?"

"The coroner's report just came back in. Definitely werewolf." Sirius said.

Mr Weasley sighed in futility.

"I give them equal rights. I tell them they can live as normal humans. Wolfsbane Potions are provided for free. I do everything short of tell them they can eat whoever they want, and then they stab me in the back."

Lupin rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I don't know who they could be. Most folk seem to like the new Equality Laws. I just cant imagine why anyone would do this."

Firenze seemed sombre.

"But now, the problem is, that because this happened, the race mistrust will start up again." Firenze said sadly.

Harry frowned.

"He's right. All the bridges we've built between the species since the war ended are about to come down awful quick."

Mr Weasley frowned.

"I've told the Prophet to keep quiet. I don't want another war, especially a race war."

"Admirable goals. However, I shall need to inform the centaur community." Firenze said resignedly and headed to the door.

"and I'll need to make a statement to the werewolves." Lupin said following.

Then he turned to Sirius.

"Now you're going to have to run two investigations. Idalma and this."

Sirius shot his friend a look.

"Thanks Remus."

Lupin and Firenze smiled as they closed the door.

"Pish." Sirius cursed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So now two investigations were being run in the Auror office: the bombing and the murder of an entire herd of centaurs. Harry was exhausted. Back in the country two days and the entire thing had gone to pot yet again. He shook his head as Hermione entered the office.

"Getting to you is it?"

"I'd thought we'd seen the last of all this sort of stuff. The attacks, the grisly murders."

"Apparently not."

Harry watched as Sirius swore at the MICE system for not holding records on someone. Parvati and Padma sat down at the desk beside Harry.

"You had to deal with this stuff during the war?" Padma asked in amazement.

"Fraid so."

"And you came back willingly? Are you a nutter?" Parvati asked.

Harry smiled as the others entered the office. Seamus sat down beside Parvati. It was the talk of the office. In fact, Ron had started a betting pool for when he would ask her out. Harry hoped it would be soon, or he'd lose five Galleons.

Ginny sat down behind him, and smiled as Sirius swore again.

"Something's upset his apple cart."

"That stupid bloody computer system. When you search things, if you even make one false move with the mouse, it either jams up or tells you what to do with yourself. Stupid thing." Hermione swore.

"You lot just cant work it yet." Seamus taunted.

"That's because our computer course isn't till after we're married." Ron said.

"Has Sirius had his?" Padma asked.

"Yeah. That's what annoys him so much. He's had it and he still cant work the bloody thing." Harry said with a grin.

They were interrupted from their poking fun at their boss by the arrival of the Evening Prophet. Since Rita had taken over as editor, it had become a reliable source of information, a hotbed for gossip, and the most bought magical newspaper in the world.

Hermione took the paper and swore.

"I'll kill her!"

Harry looked at the paper as Hermione threw it down. On the front in bold headlines was:

**Werewolf Fanatics butcher Centaur herd**

_**What will this mean the for the Ministry's Equality Laws?**_

"She was told to keep quiet!" Harry roared.

"Who?" Sirius asked, giving up on the computer which was now flashing bright colours and giving him rude messages.

He looked at the paper and cursed her.

"I thought she was alright!"

Harry stood up.

"She wont be when I'm through with her."

Ignoring the other Auror's glances, he Disapparated to the Daily Prophet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He arrived at the new Daily Prophet building. Built on the same moor as the Quidditch World Cup Stadium had been four years ago, it was now massive, churning out more and more papers than ever before. He used his Auror's pass to get through the security then burst open Rita's door, making her jump and drop her notes.

"Don't you understand the word quiet?" Harry demanded.

Rita shot him a dirty look.

"I could ask you the same thing, but the look on your face tells me it would be unwise. Whats wrong?"

"Mr Weasley and Sirius asked you to keep the centaur herd death quiet. Why did you print it?"

He threw an Evening Prophet down in front of her. The he saw her look of surprise.

"I didn't print this. I was out of work when it was printed. I had to go to the dentists. I had nothing to do with this Harry." She said earnestly.

"Really?" Harry asked, a little put off.

"Really. I told them not to print anything regarding the other species unless I approved it and they disobeyed me. Don't worry. Heads will roll for this."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks Rita. And sorry."

"That's alright. I've been meaning to fire my secondary editor anyway. Notice yesterdays paper?"

"Yeah, it had funny red blots on it."

"It was blood. He forced someone's hand into the cutting machine."

Harry laughed and Rita smiled.

"Yep. We're as bad as politicians us reporters, unpredictable, backstabbing and totally ruthless."

He laughed and Disapparated. Then Rita went to give her secondary editor a bollocking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, they were still trying to track down who had murdered the centaur herd. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been in the forest all day trying to find evidence, but there was none to be had. Hermione moaned and sat down on a stump.

"There's nothing. Nothing! I don't even know why we're still here after all this time!"

"We're trying to find out who's behind this."

Hermione wasn't listening. Since the war, both she and Harry had become accomplished at Legilimens, much so that they both felt events from across the country, though Hermione could feel them more accurately than Harry.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Idalma."

Then Hermione buckled and Harry staggered. Something terrible had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A blast ripped through Hogsmeade, originating in the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta, who was looking for a glass under the bar, only felt the heat and heard the noise as the blast roared over her. She looked out to see her bar in ruins. What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forest Town was in an open clearing of the Forbidden Forest. It had been opened at the end of the war by Firenze. The name was boring, but they were short of time and options. Now, it was a town of many cultures. Wizards, centaurs, hags and others all lived here. That was until a blast ripped out from the town hall, sending bodies flying everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, we're agreed then. No more Quidditch for the second years until further notice?" McGonagall asked.

The other teachers nodded, when a massive blast rocked the school.

"My god!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius sighed as he fought yet again with the MICE system. Stupid thing.

"Boss, something weird's going on!" Justin yelled.

"What now?"

Then a blast ripped through the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione staggered to her feet.

"Idalma. We got so wrapped up in this case we forgot about dealing with her! Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Forest town and the Ministry!"

With that, Harry went to the Ministry, Hermione to Hogwarts, Ron to Hogsmeade and Ginny to Forest Town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny arrived in the clearing to find the town hall burning, with Magorian, the leader of the town, looking anxious.

"Auror Potter."

"Weasley Potter. When did this happen?"

"About three minutes ago. The blast just came out of the building. We've got ten confirmed dead and three who probably wont make it." Magorian said mournfully.

Ginny bit her lip.

"I don't know how long we can wait. The Ministry's been hit by the bombings too. Start moving the dead to a place where they wont start to smell. Get the people back in their houses and try to stop the fire. We need to stop Idalma before she does anything else."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione rushed into the school, to find McGonagall, Mrs Weasley and Tonks all holding back the students while Flitwick, Telawney, Slughorn and Sprout cleared away the rubble with their wands.

"Hermione dear!" Mrs Weasley shouted.

"What happened?"

"We were having a staff meeting when it happened. We think there's dead Hermione. What do we do?" McGonagall asked, trying valiantly to keep her students back.

"We need to get rid of the rubble first, and find out if anyone died."

"Shouldn't we wait for the Ministry?" Tonks asked.

"The Ministry's been hit too. I don't know what happened."

McGonagall paled.

"What next Hermione?"

"I don't know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madam Rosmerta's alive, but we cant get to her until we move all the rubble." Said the Hogsmeade garrison commander.

"Thanks. Get those people out of the way for christ sake."

"Right boss."

Ron surveyed the damage the bomb had caused. Five smoking corpses out on the street, the destroyed Three Broomsticks and the damaged shops next to it. He motioned for the firefighters to get going.

"Please hurry up and find out what's going on Harry." He moaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry arrived to find the Ministry smoking.

"Harry!" Atris yelled.

"Is everything in hand here?" he asked.

"Yes Kale took over and sorted it all out. The Auror department got hit."

Fear clenched Harry's gut.

"And?"

"No one died, but Sirius got a load of shrapnel. He's at St Mungos. Apart from that, we can try to get everything on track."

"Well, deploy teams to Forest Town, Hogsmeade and Hogwarts."

"The school?"

"Yeah. And be quick about it. Then we'll see what Idalma has to say for herself this time."

"What do you mean?"

Harry pointed to an owl bearing a video.

"That's what I mean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, the losses were counted and the reparations began. Thirty two had been killed in the latest bombings, four of them school children. Idalma had carried out her threat. The Ministry was unstable, so they had all moved into Hogwarts Room of Requirement until further notice.

So, it was there that they got to grips with what happened. Thirty two dead, because they had allowed themselves to become distracted by the centaur murder. Now, people were crying out that the Ministry was not doing it's job properly, the werewolf community was furious that they were being blamed for the centaur deaths and the centaurs were crying out for the blood of those who had murdered the herd.

But, Mr Weasley, the Undersecretaries, the Order, Brisha and the higher up Auror's, in other words the ones Sirius trusted, were all there to watch Idalma.

"You were warned. I give you one final warning. Two more days. Otherwise, there will be a bloodbath like nothing you have ever seen. I want to make you people pay for getting my husband killed. And I will see you pay. So, meet my demands or the bloodbath will begin."

Atris turned her off in disgust.

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm really wanting to see her dead."

"Unfortunately, we don't know where she is. If we did, we would have stopped her by now." Crom said.

Crom was a large, bulky, yellowish ogre with two small ears and wide smile.

"We cant meet her demands." Said Ghati.

Ghati was a small black man wearing white robes, had no hair and wore glasses.

"Very true."

Mr Weaslety sighed.

"We must stop her before she strikes again."

"But how? With no Auror leader. Our fighting force is diminished." Zut said.

Mrs Weasley glared at her.

"As long as we have Auror's, we aren't diminished. But the problem remains, how do we stop Idalma?"

Flitwick stroked his beard.

"Right. We need to get the Auror's into one force. Meanwhile, we need to prevent attacks. And get everything back to normal."

"You still want to avoid emergency powers? People are getting worried." Kale said.

"Keep them at bay for now. Right, Atris, get your finger out and find out who this Idalma is and everything else. Kale, get garrisons in every location. Everyone else, back to work! We need to get this threat contained now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat down beside his godfather.

"The Ministry isn't cut out for a crisis like this Sirius. They don't know how to fight it."

Sirius looked at him sympathetically. All that could be seen was his eyes, nose and mouth, as everything else had been hit by the shrapnel.

"I know Harry. That's the problem with peace. When a crisis comes, they cant react."

"And they're already saying that the Auror's are going to fall apart."

Sirius shook his head.

"They aren't. I promise."

Harry looked at his godfather.

"You cant control them."

"True. But you can."

Harry was taken aback.

"Harry, you, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are the only ones who know how to fight the Dark Arts well enough. Sure, the others are all brilliant, but they haven't fought evil the way you have. Look at you, you faced Voldemort head on, along with his most lethal Death Eaters. Ron never backed down, an he took on Malfoy. Ginny took on Bella, who was Voldemort's right hand. And Hermione fought Lumiya, and you what she was. What I'm saying Harry, is that you cant allow the Ministry to fall apart. We went through far too much to get it. So I want you to take over the Aurors. And while I'm in here, I'll mark your theory Auror papers."

Harry nodded.

"Fine, I'll lead them. But…hey you said you'd marked them!"

Sirius looked guilty.

"I lied. Right, I'll make you a deal. If you stop Idalma, and the others find this werewolf lot, I'll consider that you're practical exam. And if you pass this and that, you'll all be made full fledged Aurors."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks Sirius."

"Right, go! Find that terrorist and stop her! Stop her before she does anything else, before we lose anyone else."

Harry Disapparated.

"We've lost far too much as it is."

**So, a load more bombs. What will happen next? Who is the mysterious Idalma? What will be her next move? And what was the motive for the killing of those centaurs? So, next chapter will be up soon. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Four

Trackdown

So, Harry was in charge of the Auror corps, which was probably just as well, as most of the Ministry had ceased to function due to the threat. Which was just typical. Harry had been right. The Ministry was now used to dealing with only common criminals, rather than an organised enemy like Voldemort had been. They just weren't cut out for it anymore.

Harry had divided the Aurors into two parts, one to find Idalma and the other to find the werewolf gang. Harry was leading the investigation to find Idalma, while Ernie was leading the force to find the werewolves. Meanwhile, all the other Aurors had been deployed to try and prevent the groups taking advantage and to try and stop Idalma.

They had been trying to find her all day. It was so futile Harry was about to give up hope when Brisha appeared, looking triumphant.

"What is it Brisha?" Hermione asked.

"I have good news. I found the file on Idalma."

Harry sat up in excitement.

"You found it? Where was it?"

Brisha looked disapproving.

"Some damn fool took it out of the file and never put the bloody thing back."

Hermione smiled.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know but when I find out, I'll thump him, if not more."

So with that the five of them looked at the file on Idalma.

_File 183876_

_Name: Idalma Tyr_

_Occupation: Business manager_

_Salary: 15000-20000 Galleons per annum_

_Notable Possessions: Dura Manufacturing_

_School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Grades: O- Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration_

_E- Potions_

_A- History of Magic_

_Grades are NEWT level_

_Data: Left school at eighteen. Married fellow student Harold Veed. No children. Set up own business between pair of them, Dura Manufacturing, making presses for wizarding coins. Very profitable. Fought at the Battle for Earth. Part of army brought by Luna Lovegood to battle. Husband died to protect his brother, Marcus Veed. Has since fallen into depression, lost without her husband. No immediate family. Severed all ties with brother in law after husbands death. Served for time in Ministry Defence Corps, explosives division. _

_Current status: Unknown._

"Yes!" Harry said in victory.

"Got her."

Brisha smiled.

"I took the liberty of taking out the file on her brother in law."

_File 205532_

_Name: Marcus Veed_

_Occupation: Traveller, provides tours to sea farers_

_Salary: 10000- 12000 Galleons per annum_

_Notable Possessions: Ship-( Pirates rights)_

_School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_House: Slytherin_

_Grades: O- Potions, Herbology_

_E- Transfiguration, Charms_

_A- Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Grades are NEWT level_

_Data: Left school at eighteen with school friend Firon Dour, who is a werewolf. Inherited ship Pirates Rights from father when he was killed during the First War. Antagonistic relationship with sister in law, Idalma Tyr. Brought by Luna Lovegood to Battle of Earth. When his brother died to save him at the Battle of Earth, Veed inherited his brothers shares when they should have gone to his wife because of a swindle. Idalma Tyr has cut off all contact since the death of her husband. Veed is known to be having a long term affair with Nottingham Forest Centaur leader Marion._

_Current Status: Moored in Edinburgh's Firth of Forth_

"Well, that puts a lot of things together doesn't it?" Parvati asked as she had been reading over their shoulders.

"It certainly does that. So, the way I see it, Idalma loses her beloved husband at the Battle of Earth, and he died to save his brother, in other words Veed. He then swindled Idalma out of her inheritance, making her hate him. She broke of all contact wanting revenge. When these bombs start going off, he calls in his old friend Firon Dour, who we know is the leader of the Dark Arts werewolf gang the Black Fang. As they're old friends, and Veed is fearing for his life, as he must know Idalma is behind it, he asks his old friend to get Marion out of Nottingham and up to him so they can flee together, and the werewolves will act as his bodyguards. He has an O in Potions, so he would be able to make the Wolfsbane Potion. And with his sister in law out of the way, he inherits Dura Manufacturing and can pay them all off. The werewolves try to take Marion with them, but shes thinks they're under attack so she orders the herd to kill them. The werewolves fight back and kill the herd. They then return to Veed and are just waiting to leave." Hermione said.

"But how does he know Idalma's behind the bombs?" Ron asked.

"It was in last week's paper, after the bombing in Diagon Alley. Rita never noticed she had printed it. He knows that its his sister in law, who would love to have revenge, and fears for his life. He also knows, that as Marion and Dour are close to him, they're in danger, as will anyone connected with them be. So, he summons Dour, tells him to get Marion, and they all plan to leave the country together and get away from Idalma and her terrorist attacks."

"Which means he's in danger."

Brisha cleared her throat.

"He is not the helpless victim in this. I checked. Veed swindled Idalma out of the company. She should have got it all, but he swindled her."

Padma looked puzzled.

"One thing I don't get. Why has she bombed everywhere?"

Justin smiled grimly.

"She's lost the love of her life Padma. As is usual with that sort of people, she wants everyone to feel her pain. She's deranged, and thinks this will help the world understand what she's going through."

Ginny laughed hollowly.

"And I thought my family was bad."

"So all these people have died due to some family squabble?" Hannah asked.

"Basically. Brutal isn't it?" Harry asked as he got to his feet.

"Now, let's go and get permission to arrest this lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr Weasley smiled at them.

"Well done all of you! You've figured it out! Now, all we need to do is bring them in!"

Then Atris opened the door and swept into the room.

"Another video."

She put it into the player and stepped back to watch.

Idalma appeared.

"You were warned. Now, to further destroy your credibility and prevent future warmongering, there will be a bloodbath. Too many people have died for your cause. It will soon end. Prepare for a bloodbath. That is all."

Harry grinned.

"She wants to kill Veed."

"Definitely. So, we arrest him for extortion, Idalma for mass murder and the werewolves for genocide. Not a bad day all in all." Ron said happily.

"But where are they?" Brisha asked.

"Obvious. The Firth of Forth."

And with that, the Aurors swept from the room, determined to bring justice to these people. And the three people left in the room smiled.

**So, its all coming together now then. We know why Idalma is doing all this adn who she really wants to kill. But what is the hidden motive behind all this? Im afraid you'll have to wait for that one! So, next chapter is the last. Please review! I hope you like!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter Five

Last Stand

Harry brought the rest of the Aurors to the Forth Road Bridge in Edinburgh. Cars were nose to tail, as yet again the bridge was being dug up. But that didn't concern them. It was Idalma and the threat she posed that bothered them. A terrorist bombing here would get a lot of innocent people killed. There were about five ships in the harbour, and five times that many small boats. And most of them were full. Despite it being a cold, dull day, as it was the weekend many people were going away to places like Belgium, Holland and Prague for the September bank holiday. Harry tried to use his Legilimens to find Idalma.

"I cant find her." He snarled in frustration.

"I already have. Look!" Hermione said, pointing to the top of the road bridge.

At last, their terrorist was in their grasp.

"Right, you lot, find the _Pirates Rights_. But do not enter. Wait until we neutralise Idalma first."

Ernie nodded, and Harry beckoned to his team.

They got to the small lift that took engineers up to the top of the bridge to carry out repairs. One man came dashing towards them.

"Hey, you cant go in there!"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"_Stupefy_!"

The man looked dazed, and by the time he regained his senses, the Aurors had left the bridge and were on their way up to the scaffolding. They left the lift, and made the short jump over to the grey pylon where Idalma was standing.

"You are under arrest Idalma." Harry said, taking out his wand.

Idalma turned to them. She was a pretty woman, with long black hair. Her cheeks were deep red with the cold. She smiled at them sadly.

"So, you're the ones who've been trying to track me down."

Hermione came forward.

"Idalma, I know you're hurting. But making everyone else feel your pain wont make it go away."

Ron sniggered at this, and Ginny kicked him in the shins.

Idalma looked at Hermione mournfully.

"My husband is dead. He was killed fighting the Ministry' war. He died to save aworthless piece of vermin. He didn't need to die. He didn't deserve to die. And I want the entire world to feel the pain of my loss!"

Ginny looked at the woman.

"Idalma, this isn't the way to go about it. You're hurting innocent people. They haven't done anything. But you're hurting them because you want revenge for the loss of your husband. I understand. Hermione and I both lost our lovers. True they came back, but we still felt the pain of their loss. You cant let it consume you. Or you turn into something you don't want to be turned into. You become a monster who hurts people to get their point across, when many people would be able to understand you if you just talked to them."

Idalma sighed.

"You don't understand. My husband was my life. He made my life worth living. And then, I lost him. But, to make it worse, I was cheated out of my memory of him by his brother. His filthy, lying, scheming, backstabbing brother, and I lost out on my memoirs because of him. And I want to make him pay."

Ron looked at the grief stricken woman.

"Your brother in law will be arrested for extortion. We've got Aurors going after him now. But you need to come with us. We know you're hurting. We all lost people close to us in the war, just like you did. In fact we lost more. So, you, to me, have no business complaining about what you lost when you compare it to what we lost. So, come with us. Bombings aren't the way to stop the Ministry fighting wars. The war is over. The war was fought for our very survival. If we hadn't fought, you'd probably be dead. Surrender. We'll get your brother for what he's done to you. I promise."

Idalma glared at him, tears in her eyes.

"You will never understand! That man was the reason my husband died! He took my husband from me! It's because of him that I am where I am now! He made me into this! So, when it was clear that the Ministry would do nothing, I decided to pay him back! I was going to get him for what he did to my husband! And I was going to make the Ministry pay for perpetrating the war that got him killed in the first place! With terrorist attacks everywhere, the Ministry would have no choice but to stop fighting wars! I want them to end! I don't want people to suffer the way I have!"

She broke down into tears, and Harry went a step closer.

"I understand Idalma. You want everyone to share your pain and sympathise with you. But the way you're going about it wont help! It will just get innocents killed! Now, come with us. We can fix all this. We can get you counselling and…"

Idalma glared at him.

"I don't need counselling!"

With that, she took out her wand and pointed it at the Aurors.

"I will make them all feel my pain, and I will make my brother in law pay for what he's done! My loss will scar the world! Everyone will feel my pain! I will make them feel my pain!"

Harry took back. They knew she was made. But now, it was clear. She was totally, utterly insane.

"Idalma, please. Enough people have died because of you! Don't make more suffer. Your attacks only increase the pain people are feeling. Please Idalma. Put your wand down and come with us!" Ginny implored.

Idalma shook her head in defiance.

"I wont! Not until he pays! Not until the entire world feels my pain!"

She pointed her wand at Harry.

"Now, step away from me as I do what must be done!"

She took out a remote, and Harry took a step towards her. She then span to face him.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The blast knocked Harry backwards. He tried to regain his balance, but failed and plunged off the top of the bridge, screaming as he did so. He hurtled down towards the roadway beneath, and they all turned away to avoid seeing it. Idalma had done what no Death Eater, werewolf, vampire or greatest Dark wizard had been able to do. She had killed Harry Potter.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed.

It couldn't have happened. She had knocked Harry off the bridge and to his death.

"NO!" Hermione yelled.

Tears flooded their eyes. They had lost him. He was gone. Harry was dead. Despair took them. Idalma had done what Voldemort had never been able to do. Killed Harry Potter.

Idalma cackled insanely and then pressed her remote. There was a massive explosion, as wreckage, smoke and fire were sent up into the air.

"We failed." Hermione whispered.

She watched as the other Aurors all struggled to their feet, digging shrapnel out of themselves and dusting themselves up as they had been hit by the explosion. She wiped tears from her eyes. Idalma had killed Harry, had made them fail in their task, and had killed another lot of innocent people.

Idalma was looking triumphant.

"I told you! I told you dear brother in law! I told you I would see you dead! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This woman was totally and utterly insane. Ron whipped out his wand and levelled it as Idalma, who was cackling insanely. She would pay for murdering his best friend.

"I knew I would kill you! And now I have! Haha!"

She turned to face them.

"You were warned! I told you my hate would scar the world! And I was right!"

The mad woman then sprang at them. Ron paled. She would surely knock Ginny off the bridge and to her death. Blinking the tears of remorse out of his eyes, he prepared to stop his sisters would be killer. Idalma cackled as she hurtled towards Ginny. Ginny was frozen in fear. This madwoman had murdered her husband. So soon after they were married, it couldn't have happened.

"Harry!" Ginny wailed.

Then Harry shot up from below, crashing his feet into Idalma. She screamed as the force of the kick knocked the terrorist off the edge of the bridge. With a last, disbelieving scream, she plummeted down towards her death. Harry watched as her body got nearer and nearer to the water. He turned and gathered Ginny up in his arms, and then heard the satisfying splash. Idalma was gone. Hitting the water at that speed would have shattered her skeleton. The terrorist threat was over.

"I thought you were dead." Ginny wept softly.

"Hey, it takes more than that to kill me!"

Then Ron thudded him around the head.

"Scumbag! You had us thinking you were dead again!"

Hermione slapped him too.

"Serves you right."

They looked down at the water.

"It's over. We couldn't stop her killing those people."

Parvati appeared, covered in scrapes.

"People are looking, we need to get out of here. The blasts have scared everyone. The ships are burning, people are wounded and dying. The police are on their way. This will take a lot of smoothing down. Those ships carry about five hundred people a go."

"I know. I don't think we could have stopped her Hermione. She was determined to kill Veed. And she did. I doubt anyone could have stopped her."

So, with one last look at the burning wreckages, they went back to the Ministry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, the terrorist threat was over. With the three thousand people killed in the last explosions, the price was astronomically high for peace time. Mr Weasley had soothed it all with the muggle Prime Minister, fool that he was, and told him to pass it off as a terrorist attack arranged by Al-Qaeda. So, the Ministry, despite recent losses went back to normal. The fight against terrorism was over. And now they had to examine the cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I take great pleasure in announcing you all as fully qualified Aurors." Sirius said with a smile.

"Thanks Sirius." Said Harry as Justin opened a bottle of champagne.

"Now, whats Intel divined the cost as?"

Hermione looked grim.

"The cost was about two hundred and fifty thousand Galleons. It also cost us two thousand one hundred and eighteen people."

Sirius winced.

"But its over now right?"

"Yep. Idalma's fish bait." Harry said happily.

"Veed's gone, and so are his werewolf bodyguards who murdered the centaur herd when they were trying to get Marion out of the country to escape Idalma. So its all tied together." Padma said happily.

Sirius didn't seem to be listening. He was watching Parvati and Seamus kissing.

"I think we're owed money Harry."

Ron swore, and they all started forking out money to pay their debts to Harry, Hermione and Sirius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the Ministry after being anointed full Aurors, the Wizengamot was just coming out of a session. Mr Weasley was talking with Grawp, Lupin, Firenze, Dobby, Togga and Ronan.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked.

Mr Weasley looked at them.

"Congratulations you lot." Lupin said.

"Thanks. Whats happened? Nothing else gone wrong has there?"

"No, nothings went wrong." Firenze said soothingly.

"It's just unexpected." Togga said.

"Zut proposed a new bill. Called the Withholding of Information Act. It allows us to arrest people if they have deliberately not given us information for the MICE system. Its mean to lead to us being able to identify potential threats before they rear their ugly heads." Mr Weasley explained.

"She'll never get the votes to pass it." Ernie said.

Ronan smiled.

"Oh, she did get the votes. That's whats so surprising. She won by a massive majority. Few people opposed her. It took us all by surprise."

Harry shook his head.

"It wont affect anything will it?"

"No, not really. It's just that she passed it so quickly that took us all by surprise." Dobby said.

"So, is the threat over?" Togga asked.

"Over and done with. And we're now full Aurors. Whats more, Sirius gets out later today. So, as the Three Broomsticks is a mess, we're all going to the Leaky Cauldron to eat, drink and get drunk." Ginny said happily.

Mr Weasley grinned.

"You know, I think we'll join you. After the week we've had, we all need a break."

"You know, I quite agree. So, if you rally the Order, we can all go and get drunk without a thought of the consequences." Hermione said cheerily.

"If you don't think it inappropriate for new Aurors to be getting drunk." Firenze said in a patronising voice.

Harry glared at the centaur.

"Bite your tongue."

And with that, they all burst out laughing and headed out, glad that the fearful week had come to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atris yawned.

"What will we do about this lot?" Brisha asked.

Atris looked at the files on Tyber Zann and the other Dark Art group leaders.

"Leave them till Monday Brisha. Our new Auror corp will be able to chase after Zann and the others when they come in on Monday."

Brisha picked up another document.

"This?"

Atris looked at it. In response to the death of the centaur herd and the fact that some people still treated the centaurs like animals, a centaur female named Nolat had formed the Centaurs For Justice Group to fight for full acceptance of all centaurs and to bring an end to discrimination. Some people were just never satisfied.

The other group was a werewolf group, formed because werewolves were fed up of being blamed for everything that went wrong, as they were now considered scapegoats. The moment something went wrong the werewolves got the blame, so a particularly ambitious and judicial werewolf named Lamleav had formed the Board For Werewolf Equality, to stop discrimination against werewolves.

Both of these groups would fast gain allies, despite the Equality Laws, and because of the bombings and Withholding Information Act, the people would want to bite the government, thus increasing these two groups powers. Atris sighed.

"We can't do anything about them until Monday. They're new so they won't work weekends. We can deal with them on Monday too."

Brisha nodded as Atris got her coat.

"So, where are you off to?"

"The Leaky Cauldron. Harry and the others are full Aurors, Sirius is out of hospital and we got rid of the terrorist. So, we're going out to celebrate."

Brisha smiled at her boss and watched as the last agent left.

"Have fun then."

With a sigh, Brisha gathered all the stuff on her desk. And she threw it towards the bin. And the one important thing inside hit its target. Atris waved, and then frowned at something on her finger. Brisha smiled. Not a bad week now that everything had calmed down. So, apart from Atris having a sore finger, everything was fine. So, with that, she got on her own coat and left the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With one last kick, the Dahaka lost its balance. It screamed as it was sucked into the vortex that it and the Gatekeeper had long guarded.

_Curse you witch!_

The woman smiled. She was young, driven by revenge, and now had a base of operations. She waved as the Dahaka was sucked, screaming, into the vortex. The young woman smiled and adjusted her head scarf. Not a bad day at all.

"Crush, Gulp!"

Her two bodyguards came plodding up to her.

"You know what to do. Build us a home, and then we'll see what we cant do after that."

"Yes Anomyna."

Anomyna smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

**So, thats that. Hope you liked it. Everything is important at this stage. So, we've defeated Idalma. But even thats important. Keep an eye on future stories! Ten reviews and you get a sequel. Please review! And watch out for Anomyna. She become quite dangerous later on. Hope you like!**


End file.
